In some applications, it is desirable or necessary to install a fastener, such as a bolt, with a prescribed torque, thereby ensuring that the bolt is installed to a tightness in a desired range. Although a torque-controlled driver (e.g., a torque wrench) may be employed for this purpose, a torque-controlled driver may be unavailable or inconvenient. Torque-controlled fasteners such as shear bolts have been designed to provide torque control integral with the fastener. Examples of shear bolt fasteners include one-piece shear bolts provided with electrical connectors available from TE Connectivity. Some of these shear bolts include a one-piece bolt member having a head, a threaded shaft, and one or more shear sections defined in the shaft. During installation, a driver is used to apply torque to the head until the shaft shears at one of the shear sections, whereupon the head breaks off and a remaining portion of the fastener remains to fasten the subject substrate. In some embodiments, the remaining portion includes a hexagonal head adapted to seat in a drive socket of a driver for removing the bolt.